101st Signal Battalion (United States)
Headquartered in Yonkers, New York, The 101st Signal Battalion is an Echelons Above Corps Signal Unit of the New York Army National Guard. It is subordinate to the 53rd Troop Command."101st Signal Battalion History" Retrieved on 18 January 2008 Mission The mission of the 101st Signal Battalion is to provide and manage communications and information systems support for the command and control of combined arms forces. Signal support includes Network Operations (information assurance, information dissemination management, and network management) and management of the electromagnetic spectrum. Signal support encompasses designing, installing, maintaining, and managing information networks; to include communications links, computers, and other components of local and wide area networks."101st Signal Battalion Mission" Retrieved on 18 January 2008 Soldiers belonging to the 101st Signal Battalion plan, install, operate, and maintain voice and data communications networks that employ single and multi-channel satellite, tropospheric scatter, terrestrial microwave, switching, messaging, video-teleconferencing, visual information, and other related systems. They also integrate tactical, strategic and sustaining base communications, information processing and management systems into a seamless global information network that supports knowledge dominance for Army, joint and coalition operations. History Organized 6 December 1886 and 29 December 1894, in the New York National Guard at New York and Brooklyn, respectively, as the Provisional Signal Corps of the 1st and 2d Brigades. Following this, the units were restructured and on 11 November 1892, were designated the Provisional Signal and Telegraph Corps of the 1st and 2d Brigades, respectively. After three years, on 10 January 1895, they were redesignated as the 1st and 2d Signal Corps. Another restructuring occurred on 23 July 1903, becoming the 1st and 2d companies, Signal Corps. Following this, they consolidated on 7 February 1914, as the 1st Battalion, Signal Corps. Following this, they were called into federal service on 18 June 1916, for service on the Mexican Border. They were redesignated as the 102d Field Signal Battalion and were assigned to the 27th Division on 1 October 1917. They were demobilized on 31 March 1919 at Camp Upton, New York. After this, they consolidated with the 1st Battalion, Signal Corps, New York Guard. The consolidated unit reorganized into the New York National Guard as the 1st Battalion, Signal Corps; headquarters was recognized federally on 3 May 1921, in New York. The 1st Battalion, Signal Corps, was redesignated 1 June 1921 as the 101st Signal Battalion. Inducted into Federal service 13 January 1941 at home stations, furthermore deactivated 8 December 1945 at Camp Stoneman, California. The first battalion was reorganized and federally recognized 16 October 1947 with Headquarters at Yonkers. After this, they were redesignated on 1 March 1950, as the 101st Signal Battalion. The unit was deactivated on 20 August 1994 at Camp Smith, Peekskill, NY, and lay dormant until 1 September 2004, when it was reconstituted into the Army Force structure and into the New York Army National guard. Decorations * Meritorious Unit Commendation, Streamer embroidered KOREA.Department of the Army. "Lineage and Honors, 101st Signal Battalion" Retrieved on 18 January 2008 * Philippine Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered 17 October 1944 to 4 July 1945. * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered KOREA. Notes and references Category:Signal battalions of the United States Army Category:Battalions of the United States Army National Guard Category:Military units and formations in New York Category:New York in the American Civil War Category:Military units and formations established in 2004